Secrets of the Heart
by Shiny Ryuichi Sakuma
Summary: YAOI! AU! Vegeta is crown prince of Vejitasei.. Goku is the son of Bardock and is taken to the palace to be taught how to use his ki against those who oppose Bejita; the Ejin, a race of alien's that want to destroy Vejitasei (yes, you will see Frieza in t


disclaimers: dont own dbz! ^_^  
  
warnings: yaoi, boy x boy love  
  
summary: AU. Vegeta is the crown prince of Vejitasei, Bardock is second in command to King Bejita's council. Goku is the son of Bardock and is taken to the palace to be taught how to use his ki against those who oppose Bejita; the Ejin, a race of alien's that want to destroy Vejitasei (yes, you will see Frieza in this fic. yes, it will have Vejitasei being blown up) Vegeta is picked to tutor the boy with the remarkably high ki signature. At first, Vegeta hates the boy until the most unthinkable happens to the frigid prince; his heart is melted by Goku but when their society says its wrong, what can they do?  
  
notes: Goku turns into Kakarotto when he goes Super Saiyajin. At the beginning, Goku's only 40, Vegeta's 80. What else? Oh, Raditz and Tails are part of Bejita's council too along with Nappa. (ages: Raditz is 50 Tails is sixty and Nappa is 90, the beginning will be Raditz's coming of age party) And remember that even though Vejitasei looks like its from the middle ages, its technology is advanced. You'll see understand that note later on  
  
Things you'll need to know:  
  
The age system. Since Saiyajin live much longer than human's, the system is much different. 50 is when Saiyajin come of age. (=20), that makes Goku sixteen and vegeta is 32, Raditz is 20, Tails is 24, and Nappa is 3six  
  
its forbidden for those past their minority to consort with those still in (eg: Goku and Vegeta)  
  
Raditz and Goku are cousins with Tails so this is going to involve incest between Raditz and Tails. dont flame me for that! @/ The relationship doesnt happen until much later. Tails is Turles in case you didnt know  
  
I suppose thats it! ^_~ I hope you enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *grins*  
  
SECRETS OF THE HEART  
  
Goku stared around the modest hovel, his wide and chocolate eyes gazing in alarm at the raucous his older brother was causing. He glanced around to see if anyone else was paying attention. Seeing that everyone else was as out of it as Raditz, Goku sighed, running a hand through the haphazardly chopped raven hair. It wasn't fair. Just because he was ten years from reaching his coming of age, didn't mean that he had to be treated like a child. Raditz and their father, the stern and tactiturn Bardock, did such. Bardock had left Goku in charge of keeping an eye on Raditz should he get too out of control. Goku peeped at the digital clock on the tavern's wall and frowned. That had probably happened well over an hour ago. The long haired warrior was currently swigging jugs of borake [an alcoholic drink consisting of sake and bourbon] without a care in the world. Goku knew that his brother wasn't anywhere near reaching a level of drunkeness; Raditz could hold much more than the average man. It was going to be a long, long night.  
  
Goku rose from the seat, gingerly stepping over strewn bodies of those less fortunate than Raditz, to the lavatory at the other end of the tavern. The strong smell of borake mixed with stingy leaf was filling the inside of the spacious building. Goku wished the company would take their celebrations outside. Though, letting Raditz out on his coming of age party in the city could result in more than just a hangover in the morning. Goku caught the eye of his cousin Tails and inwardly felt relieved. At least he was there to keep track of Raditz. Then, the twenty four year old signaled Goku to come to him with a curt nod. Goku had always been surprised at the amount of resembelance between himself and Tails; they could have been twins and Bardock even looked like them. Raditz, on the other hand, didn't. Though, Bardock had told him that Raditz took after his mother. Goku didn't know Celinde, she had died when he was just a newborn.  
  
Tails, possibly the only one near sober besides Goku himself, raised tired ebony eyes to meet his cousin's. Goku inwardly winced with sympathy; Tails had patrol in the morning at the borders of Lune and Halen. Goku was still too young to participate in guarding the borders of the main city, Vejita. The rest of Vejitasei was managed by the lords of those cities. Bardock was King Bejita's right hand councillior who had control over Shinobe, the major city across the river Lapis, past the Rhidya Forest. Goku hadn't been to his home in a few months, spending the time in Vejita. Bardock didn't want to leave Goku alone even though he was more than capable of taking care of himself but Bardock had insisted. Goku had went to his room angered after hearing the decision. Still, being Vejita was so much more different than Shinobe. It was full of more opportunities. Goku glared at his singing brother. Some could be done without. Goku's main reason for coming was because he wanted to see the palace, and even with his father's prominent position, he was unable to enter. It was forbidden to those not warrior's to see the secrets. Goku wanted to scream in frustration and tear his hair out but if he was to prove himself, he had to behave maturely.  
  
Tails yawned, catching the attention of the unfocused Saiyajinling. [those in their minority] The young man's lips curled into a wan smile, his eyes only half open. "Little one, you should get home. Uncle is gonna pitch a fit if he learns that you were up past your bedtime."  
  
Goku was irritated to no end with Tails constant picking on him because of his age, even if it was just in good jest. Goku gave up, sitting on the arm rest. "Father knows I'm here Tails," he retorted softly, not raising his voice. "I shoud have told him it was an impossible task to keep Raditz's head straight, especially tonight."  
  
Tails chuckled, agreeing with a nod. He peeked over the sofa to glowwer darkly at a young Saiyajin female, her hands resting seductively on Raditz's biceps. Raditz caught the evil glare, giving his cousin a wink. Tails frowned, turning back around. "I hate him sometimes."  
  
Goku rolled his eyes at the possessiveness that Tails had over Raditz. The two were close, closer than Raditz and Goku who were close but Tails and Raditz knew each other better than they knew themselves. Goku was envious of their relationship but, he wasn't going to complain. The Saiyajinling raised a brow at the provactiveness of Kei. He'd thought she hated Raditz for turning her down multiple times. Alcohol sure does strange things to one mind, Goku reasoned. He rested a hand on Tail's shoulder. "Let him have his fun."  
  
"Not with that slut." Tails stood to his feet, every intent of confronting Kei for her seducing of Raditz when he gave up with a yawn and collapsed onto the floor. He wiped his eyes, smiling at Goku. "Looks like I won't be doing anything to stop it. I'm tired Goku. I'm heading home, tell Raditz that I want to talk to him. Oh, and keep Kei away from him!" Tails sauntered off, a little tipsy from his lack of sleep.  
  
Goku raised a brow at his cousin's temperance, a little confused at the sudden anger at seeing Kei all over Raditz. Goku shrugged to himself, they never spent much time apart. Goku often wondered if they ever spent the nights alone. Goku knew that Raditz and Tails shared a barrack in Vejita but had stopped in Shinobe once Tails came of age. Goku frowned at Kei. Goku was aware of the woman's lust for his famil; including himself. Kei had propositioned herself to him the minute he came to Vejita at the beginning of Harvest. He had immediately refused and her warned her never to try it again. Now, she was going for Raditz. Goku did feel sorry for Kei, Raditz wouldn't think once about Kei's offer. Though, now it seemed he may. Goku scowled at his brother, turning the glare onto Kei.  
  
"Whats your problem, Saiyajinling?" Kei hissed, violet eyes narrowing at the interruption of her one sided seduction of Radtiz. The tall warrior pried Kei from his chest, smiling cheekily at his responsible little brother.  
  
"Hey squirt," Raditz jested, ruffling Goku's hair. He remained stoic. "Kei, get lost." Kei huffed and cast a scathing glance at Goku before giving the brothers their space. Raditz took Goku by the shoulder, leading him towards the back door. As Raditz shut it, he sombered and lost the joking nature. The elder folded his arms across his chest. "Tails?" Raditz asked softly, peering around the empty courtyard for his cousin.  
  
Goku's brows drew. Why were Raditz's eyes so sad? Goku may have been naive but he wasn't blind. There was an emotion in Raditz's eyes that he was unfamiliar with. But he knew he'd seen it before in others. Goku broke from his reverie, sitting on the edge of the rock wall that encircled the courtyard. "He went back to the barracks. Did you forget he has patrol in the morning? Or were you too busy with that whore?"  
  
Raditz's eyes flashed with anger before simmering to ash. He let out a sigh, sinking down beside Goku on the rampart. "Kei is merely a distraction."  
  
"Distraction from what?" Goku asked, placing his hand arcross Raditz's larger one; kind brown orbs filed with such love that Raditz felt he could melt into a puddle of goo. They weren't only brothers; they were best friends. However, that was outweighed by Raditz and Tails' relationship. Raditz mentally kicked himself. Now was not the time to have those float into his mind. It sickened him greatly that he desired Tails, yet, he could find no other rest than being in Tails arms. Now that he was 50, he would be seperated from Tails at Vejita and put into his own chambers. Not more late night hugs, no more talks, no more....nothing. Raditz pursed his lips, thinking to the flightly woman Kei. Being with her made him forget about his immoral love for Tails. When he returned home at nights to see Tails already asleep, the gnawing pain would surface into delirium. How many times had he almost kissed Tails? Raditz squeezed the small hand in his grasp. "Dont worry about it kid."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts. Maybe I'll tell you when your old enough to understand."  
  
Goku deftly belted Raditz over the head. "Your only 10 years older than me."  
  
"Ah, but I am experienced, you are not." Raditz winked, laughing when Goku stuck his tongue out in a raspberry. Raditz couldn't help but see Goku as still a child. Even though he held a serious disposition, he was just too innocent to be corrupted by the evils of the world. And, to Raditz, his love for Tails was evil thus being something that needed to be kept from Goku at all costs. Just, how could he keep it from Goku? He was bound to notice sooner or later.  
  
* * *  
  
And end of chappie 1! was it good? ;_; Should I even continue? O.o 


End file.
